Terrorizing Hogwarts!
by JessFalcone
Summary: Caroline Shea, friend of the Weasley Twins, is ready for her last year at Hogwarts, when both Twins find her on the train she sees their summer holiday discovery. A list of things expressly forbidden at Hogwarts
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** - I don't Own Harry Potter or the Things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts List. Just saying.

* * *

Caroline Shea climbed aboard the train and found a compartment, only to be waylaid by the Weasley twins.

"Fred George"

"Caro" The grinned "Are you up for a bit of fun"

Fred brandished a sheet of parchment in his hand.

"Found a list of rules over holiday" He explained "Things _expressly_ forbidden at Hogwarts"

Caroline reached out and snatched the sheet from Fred's hand. Quickly reading it over, she grinned.

"I'm always up for a bit of fun"

* * *

I know not much but it's just the beginning. Caroline Is my own creation. I own her!!! YAY I OWN SOMETHING!!!!!

_Picture_


	2. An Australian Accent

**Disclaimer**_ - I Don't Own Harry Potter or the Things I'm Not Allowed to do at Hogwarts list... All I own is Caroline Shea._

* * *

_No matter how good a fake Australian accent I can do, I will not imitate Steve Irwin during Care of Magical Creatures class._

Caroline trudged along behind Fred and George, as they were whispering and poring over a familiar piece of parchment. Caro sped up and peered in between them.

"What are we up to" She grinned

"Imitating Voices and disrupting classes is forbidden" George read solemnly

Caro grinned and turned to Fred.

"Dibs"

He bowed his head and the twins followed her the rest of the way to Care of Magical Creatures. Halfway through the lecture Caro stood up, Jobberknoll in hand.

"Crikey here we have the Jobberknoll" She said, in a very pronounced Australian accent. "This is a fascinating little creature, silent until the moment of death"

Fred and George sat behind her sniggering as she continued on, Professor Grubbly-Plank's face turning redder and redder.

"Ms. Shea" She said, when Caro finished

"Aye Professor"

"You have detention this evening"

"Alright"

The lesson finished as Professor Grubbly-Plank assigned homework.

* * *

Okay so Thing's I'm not Allowed to do at Hogwarts... Not exactly original I know.... but hey... I wanted to see what spin I could put on it. As always... I own Caroline Shea only... WHOO HOO!!!!

_Just putting it out there.. I'm in the market for a Beta Reader... at the moment all I have is my own knowledge of grammar and my spell checker._

_Picture_


	3. Hardcore

**Disclaimer** - I Don't Own Harry Potter or he Things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts.

Still in need of a Beta Reader. You can send me a message here on or e-mail me at falcolicious gmail .com (without the spaces)

* * *

_I will not use Umbridge's quill to write, "I told you I was hardcore"_

"Excuse me" Caroline's hand was in the air "Professor Umbridge?"

The toad-like woman turned to face her.

"Yes Miss. Shea"

"I was wondering if you could show us how to perform a Patronus?" Caro asked innocently "In case the dementors attack us on the way to our next class. They are under Voldemort's control right?"

The entire class gasped. Caro had a wicked gleam in her eye that went unnoticed by everyone except the Weasley twins. Umbridge puffed up, turning bright red.

"Detention Miss. Shea" She said after a moment "I will say this one last time. You-Know-Who is not back and the dementors are not under his control. Therefore it's highly unlikely that you will be attacked by one on the way to your next class Miss. Shea."

"Yes Professor" Caro said

* * *

Caro lifted her hand and knocked on the office door.

"You're right on time Miss Shea" Professor Umbridge said, frowning "The desk over there. You'll find everything you need."

Sitting at the desk, Caro picked up the infamous quill. Umbridge sat at her desk and began to grade papers. Pulling a bit of spare parchment out of her pocket, she shifted the quill to the hand she didn't write with and began to write.

"_I told you I was hardcore_"

Wincing a bit Caro replaced the parchment back into her pocket and set about the lines she was assigned for detention.

* * *

"Hand it over Weasley" She grinned smugly, holding up her hand "Told you I'd do it"

Fred looked closely at her hand and sighed, pulling 2 galleons from his pocket.

"Last time I ever bet against you Shea" He said, placing them in her outstretched hand.

* * *

So there's the next installment. It's a bit late and I apologize, had a late night in the Emergency Room. My little girl had a fever of 102.… She's better now thanks to the doctors and their medicine.

_Picture_


	4. You're a Death Eater

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter or the Things I'm Not Allowed to do at Hogwarts list. Just saying.

* * *

_If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a Dark Mark on their arm._

Fred Weasley was bored. Professor Binns' class was never very exciting. Nobody ever paid any attention, except maybe Hermione Granger. But she wasn't in this class so she didn't count. He looked over at Caroline, who was sitting on the other side of him. She had her head buried in her arm and was snoring softly. He didn't blame her, she had detention with Umbridge the night before. He turned back to Professor Binns, and a nasty thought crossed his mind. Caro wouldn't get mad, she'd find it funny. He pulled out his quill and set to work.

At the sound of shuffling paper and a nudge from Fred, Caro shot up.

"What did I miss"

"Nothing much"

Caro grabbed her books and other things and shoved them into her bag. She followed Fred back to the Common room, where George, Lee and Angelina were waiting. After dropping her books on her bed, she pulled off her robes and tossed them inside the wardrobe.

"CARO" Alicia shrieked "YOU'RE A DEATH EATER"

"Huh" Caro looked at her "What are you talking about"

"YOUR ARM" Alicia screamed, pointing "YOU CAN'T LIE"

Caro lifted her arm and a very realistic Dark Mark looked back. Caro looked closer and laughed.

"It's ink Alicia" She said, licking a finer "Look"

Caro ran a finger down the Dark Mark on her arm, smearing the ink. Caro knew exactly how it got there. Fred Wealey had some payback coming. A feral grin crossed her face.

* * *

There's the next drabble. Yes these are drabbles, even if I let them run a little long. They are connected only by the characters, there is no day to day thing going on with these… Anyways still looking for a Beta.

Picture


	5. You Didn't Answer My Question

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. I only own Caroline Shea, because I made her up!

* * *

_I will not start every potions class by asking Professor Snape if today's project can be used as a sexual lubricant_

The bell ran as the Seventh year Gryffindor's walked into the dungeons for their weekly potions _torture_ lesson with Professor Snape. Caroline took her seat next to Lee Jordan. Fred and George were sitting right in front of them. Professor Snape stalked into the classroom, robes billowing behind him. With the flick of his wand the recipe and ingredients list was on the blackboard.

"You have two hours, begin" He said taking a seat at his desk.

"Excuse me Professor" George raised his hand.

Snape glared at him "Yes Mr. Weasley"

"I was just wondering, I mean I know it's on a few other students minds as well" He asked "Is it at all possible for this potion to be used as sex lube?"

The look on Snape's face stopped the giggles that had sprung up from their classmates. Snape was instantly standing in front of Fred and George's table, his voices a mere whisper, but the class heard every word.

"Mr. Weasley that will be 20 points and a week's detentions" He hissed "For your obscene questions"

He stalked back to the front of the classroom.

"Professor you still didn't answer my question" George said

* * *

_I've had terrible writers block and almost abandoned this story. Once again I'm in the market for a Beta Reader, and I still don't own anything except Caroline Shea_

_PictureJessie_


End file.
